<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Closer by Fun_Is_My_Name</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113016">Growing Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Is_My_Name/pseuds/Fun_Is_My_Name'>Fun_Is_My_Name</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Explicit Sexual Content, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Time Skip, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Hubert von Vestra, Trapped In A Closet, Trapped In Elevator, listen it's just porn, read it and do what you need to do, speaking about that:, they're not in an elevator their in a hole, they're not stuck in a closet per-say but they're stuck sooo, well Hubert's in two holes lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Is_My_Name/pseuds/Fun_Is_My_Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert and Ferdinand get stuck in a hole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first PWP so guess I'm officially an fanfic writer now lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert walked past large trees, diligently scanning the area around him. Next to him stood Ferdinand, who kicked around the fallen leaves in front of him.</p><p>"Pay attention, Ferdinand. Her Majesty assigned us to search outside the Monastery and I do not intend to disappoint her."</p><p>Ferdinand sighed, resting his back against one of the trees and looking up into the night sky. "I know, I know... I just can't help but wish we were out here for better reasons..."</p><p>"What could be a better reason then searching for bandits?"</p><p>"It's just disappointing to do such an upsetting task, I understand it's a war, but it'd be nice to go on a break for once... But look at these colorful leaves! Oh, when I was young I'd love to gather them up in the largest pile possible and jump in!" He picked up a few red ones, looking at them fondly.</p><p>"Only you, Ferdinand, could create a game out of <i>leaves</i>."</p><p>The ginger smiled widely, if this was years before, he'd most likely get offended and the two would start bickering with each other, but now he took the banter to heart.</p><p>Hubert turned away to hide his blush. It's true the two have grown closer over the years, and that's most likely why Edelgard sent the two of them out together, but he could never admit that what he felt for him was anything more than friends.</p><p>As the two scouted the area Ferdinand came across a patch of leaves on the ground in front of them, he walked over, wanting to jump in. Unfortunately as his foot hit the pile he instantly fell into the ground, grabbing onto Hubert's wrist in an attempt to escape.</p><p>He landed on top of a body soon looking down to see Hubert's face barley ten centimeters away from him.</p><p>He smiled weakly, hoping he wasn't angered.</p><p>"A pitfall trap..." Ferdinand chuckled in embarrassment, he tried standing but felt something tug at his legs. "Uh, I can't get up..." He pushed himself onto his hands, getting away from Hubert's face.</p><p>Then he saw their legs, Ferdinand had his stuck under Hubert's, rendering them immobile. Ferdinand continued trying to tug his legs out, looking at Hubert nervously for some assistance.</p><p>"I can try moving..." The mage responded, attempting to move his legs upwards, thrusting his hips in the process.</p><p>Ferdinand let out a groan, instantly regretting every moment in his life that lead to this point. Meanwhile, Hubert's face ran cold as he felt all his blood rush to his groin.</p><p>The noble mans eyes widened as he felt something begin poking him from below.</p><p>"Err- you can ignore that..." Hubert looked away from the other, hoping to just get out of this situation as soon as possible.</p><p>But of course nothing is ever that easy for them, if it was they'd never be in this situation to begin with. Ferdinand looked towards Hubert below him, seeing the blush spread across his pale face. Realizing how defenseless and venerable Hubert was under him caused a strain in his pants, and by the look of his face, he noticed.</p><p>The two stood there in silence, hoping for someone to just come along and rescue them, but every shift in position, every uncomfortable grunt, <i>every movement</i> only cause their dicks to rub against each other more. Hubert's against Ferdinand's behind, and Ferdinand's against Hubert's stomach.</p><p>The strain only grew, and soon pleasure was replaced with pain as Ferdinand's cock pressed chokingly against his pants. He fell to his elbows, moaning directly into Hubert's ear.</p><p>"H-Hubert... I'm sorry- it just really hurts..."</p><p>Hubert grunted, Ferdinand now fully-sitting on his dick.</p><p>"God damn it Ferdinand, have you no self-control?!" But all the movement and whining from the ginger directly into his ear caused him to rapidly begin loosing it himself.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry..." Ferdinand spoke weakly, looking to Hubert with needy eyes and slowly beginning to rub himself on the others dick.</p><p>Hubert grunted loudly, beginning to pant from the overwhelming sensation.</p><p>It wasn't until Ferdinand began to full on grind that the thin line of consciousness Hubert had left snapped. He thrusted his hip forward, pulling lewd moans from Ferdinand, as he kept going Ferdinand was ale to squirmed his legs away from being under Hubert's. </p><p>This granted Hubert the opportunity to get up and pin Ferdie down, himself right in between the other's legs.</p><p>"Hubert... It hurts..."</p><p>Hubert looks down to the bulge in his pants, the tip was damp and bursting through the fabric. He understood, getting rid of his coat and undoing his belt. He ripped off the pants and reached for his small cloth.</p><p>Ferdinand's back arched as his dick flung upwards, taking in the sensation from the cold air around him. His entire bottom half was exposed, the only clothing left on him was his shirt.</p><p>Hubert admired his figure, horseback riding wasn't easy on the legs. He caressed his inner thigh as the other one squirmed below. Every slight contact brought a sensation unlike any another, it took everything he had to not beg Hubert to put it in him.</p><p>The dark mage slowly moved his hand upwards, taking off his gloves before he brushed the side of his cock experimentally. Ferdinand responded with a moan and an <i>"Oh, Hubert..."</i> encouraging him to keep going.</p><p>He moved his hand up and down the long shaft, loving the sounds Ferdie made. Choruses of <i>"ooo..."</i>'s and <i>"ahhh..."</i>'s, with the rare <i>"Hubert..."</i> thrown in. </p><p>He rubbed the tip with his thumb, causing Ferdinand to whine loudly and take Hubert's hands away.</p><p>"Hubert! Ah, I'm sorry- It's just too much..." Ferdinand looked away, his entire face now red and hair a mess with dirt from the ground.</p><p>Hubert groaned, now feeling the painful sensation in his own pants. Ferdinand noticed, now bending over to unbuckle Hubert's belt.</p><p>Taking the long cock out of it's restraints, Ferdinand placed his face near, blowing on it experimentally. Hubert gasped, grasping desperately at the dirt below. He looked up to the sky, mind drunk with lust and unable to properly focus on anything surrounding him.</p><p>He licked his shaft, moving his head up and down until he felt ready enough to take in the tip. He wrapped his lips onto the twitching head, Hubert groaning and relaxing himself into the ground. He wasn't thick so it was easier than he thought, but as his head began moving downwards Ferdinand realized this may take more effort than he thought.</p><p>He kept attempting to move down, the moans escaping Hubert motivating him to continue. He made it around halfway when Ferdinand felt a hand on the back of his head, he looked up to the wrecked Hubert, face covered in blush he rarely got to see, hair disheveled and mouth panting as if they had gotten out of training.</p><p>"Ferdinand..." He whispered, finding it difficult to form sentenced. "I need- I need more..."</p><p>Ferdinand understood, sitting himself up and allowing the mage to pin him onto his back. He felt a little more nervous having Hubert in between his legs like this, blood now rushing also to his face.</p><p>But then Hubert took an unexpected turn, he moved in to place a kiss on the side of Ferdinand's mouth, seeing no objections from him he continued, licking the glossy lips and taking the mouth into his own.</p><p>The kiss was a little uncomfortable, heat was rising as the two found it incredibly difficult to breathe. If you had asked Ferdinand before what he thought of kissing a guy, he would probably shrug and not really consider the possibility, heck, if you asked him about kissing <i>Hubert</i>, he would have no doubt denied any chances. But he couldn't deny the way Hubert began calling his attention, distracting him from meetings, training, even stable duty. His eyes would wander around him, the way he kept himself composed, how his jacket would sometimes be a little tighter around his chest, how he'd love to get him alone and break his "<i>as long as it benefits the majesty</i>" ideology. It only brought up the question if what was happening now was a matter of circumstances or time.</p><p>A few more moments past of the two exchanging saliva, Hubert then moved his hands downwards to the thighs, moving them apart.</p><p>"Ferdi-" He gasped out, using everything left to form his sentences. "Ferdinand... Can I..."</p><p>Ferdinand almost wanted to punch him right then and there, but fear of this turning into another one of their arguments told him otherwise.</p><p>"Yes, Hubert..." He gasped. "I wouldn't still be here if not."</p><p>The raven haired man ignored the snarky comment, he position his tip on the rim of Ferdinand, slowly pushing it in.</p><p>"Ah- Hubert!" Ferdinand yelled, not being able to contain himself.</p><p>The top groaned, continuing to push himself deeper. Ferdinand was warm inside, a large contract to the night's chilly air. He felt every movement around his dick as Ferdie's walls sucked him deeper.</p><p>"Ferdinand..." He whined out, looking over to the redhead laying before him.</p><p>Hubert thanked all goddesses that might possibly exist that he didn't come right then and there, Ferdie laid on the ground with his fingers digging themselves into the soil, his mouth creating an "<i>o</i>" as his eyes rolled forward along this his head and back.</p><p>"Hubert..." He spoke. "Please..."</p><p>Hubert didn't know he could go farther within his lust, because at that moment he thrusted himself forward, shoving the rest of himself inside.</p><p>The noise Ferdinand whined was closer to the scream than a moan, his back arched further than he thought possible as his began squirming from the pleasure. Hubert only took his hands into his own in an attempt to stop him, which didn't work as well as he hoped.</p><p>He made his next move, taking himself out slightly only to pump it back in. Ferdinand let out his half-moan half-scream again. As Hubert continued moving slightly, Ferdinand grew accustomed, now properly moaning as Hubert pumped into him lightly.</p><p>"Hubert..." Ferdinand moaned. "<i>Harder</i>..."</p><p>Although He was more accustomed to giving orders, Hubert had no difficulty carrying out tasks. He took himself further away from the ginger and pumped harder inside, using more strength than his mage-body was used to.</p><p>As they went on, Hubert made efforts to go harder, taking himself so far out he could barley consider himself still inside and then moving forth to meet his hips with Ferdinand. The sound of their grunts and skin slapping together filled the pit, and as Hubert kept going he eventually hit something more sensitive.</p><p>Ferdinand curled his toes, throwing his legs up and wide and made efforts to escape his grasp.</p><p>"Hubert!!!" His voice was broken, the tone more informative than begging like before. "R-Right there! There, please!"</p><p>He tried his best to hit the same spot, every thrust met with the bundle of nerves deep inside Ferdinand.</p><p>"Hubert-" The ginger choked. "Hubert I- I can't anymore..."</p><p>The taller man bent over, nervously taking man below into his lips. Ferdinand accepted hungrily, pressing their lips tightly together as he moaned into him.</p><p>"My..." He began, voice tired but still going. "T-Touch my..."</p><p>Hubert didn't need anymore words, taking his left hand off of Ferdinand's and making it's way down. It only took a few slight pumps to have him groaning and spilling all over his hand. His hole convulsed with pleasure, making it tighter than ever thought possible. It grasped onto Hubert's cock, pulling him over the edge and having him also moan, shooting the load deep into Ferdinand.</p><p>They panted for a while, processing the situation and eventually coming to terms with what just happened.</p><p>Hubert moved first, getting off the other and finding any of his discarded clothing they tossed away.</p><p>"We should, find a way out of here."</p><p>Ferdinand quickly followed along, putting on his coat first and then other of his garments.</p><p>"Yes... Let's..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dude I don't know anything about pitfall traps, they're made for ants and bugs??? But anyway, I mean they have them in Animal Crossing so I think that's close enough to real life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>